


Dear, come play with me

by paloderosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Dirty Talk, Feather Play, Innapropiate Language, Luhan is 21, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, age gap, blowjob, sehun is 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paloderosa/pseuds/paloderosa
Summary: Luhan is desperate, he needs to collect toys. Sehun can perfectly help him with said matter. He's even going to play with Luhan using certain toys. Sex toys, to be precise.





	Dear, come play with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank the lovely mods for being so patient and helpful during this whole process<3 I hope you guys will enjoy my fic, just please don't have too high expectations lmao dfjjfkvk

Luhan and Chanyeol are teammates for a college project, and in this occasion they must collect as many toys as they can. It doesn't matter if the toys are either old or new, what's important is to give what they can collect to kids with scarce resources. 

Chanyeol thought it was a great idea to ask his aunt for help to let them go to his coffee shop and stand in a corner surrounded by plushies... 'By donating a toy, you're making someone smile' could be read on the banner decorated with different Disney characters that Luhan's holding. Chanyeol has a microphone with him, he's giving his aunt's clients his best smile while talking to them in the sweetest tone "Wouldn't you like to donate a toy and make a child happy? Let's spread happiness!"

Luhan would be lying if he says he doesn't feel a bit uncomfortable. He has never been great in dealing with talking to strangers. Let alone having people looking at him with a fixed glare. He's the opposite of Chanyeol. Ah, how much Luhan wishes he could be like him so then he could do more for their team, and not just stand still holding cute banners. However, he's grateful Chanyeol understands his personality. He told Luhan that the simple fact of being by his side was enough.

It's all going to be worth it, thinks Luhan. 

He doesn't notice when his friend stops talking and looks somewhat curiously at him. 

"Luhan, aren't you nervous?" Chanyeol asks his friend, putting away the microphone.

"Hmm? Why would I be?" Replies Luhan, shaking his head. He was daydreaming, thinking about the huge pile of Barbie dolls he saw at Jongin's house last Tuesday. No doubt, Jongin and Minseok are doing a great job.

"So you haven't seen," Chanyeol's voice is barely audible, so Luhan has to lean his head in order to listen to him "anyways, I thinks this is your opportunity!" Chanyeol flashes Luhan a bright smile.

"An opportunity?" Luhan's eyes sparkle.

"If you turn your head to the right, well yeah almost there, I'm sure you will see something that you'll like." Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows.

Why am I even doing what he says

Luhan gulps hard at what he's eyeing. 

It's not just something. It's the finest man Luhan has ever seen. 

Said man is wearing a black suit, a white shirt underneath with a red tie. If lust happened to be a person, Luhan's sure who he's staring at would be the perfect representation. He slowly analyses the individual's body, the suit fits him just right. He has broad shoulders, Luhan imagines how wonderful it'd feel to lay his hands on there while they kiss. Luhan feels his cheeks getting painted by a tint of red, but he really can't help it with the crazy proportions the stranger has. When Luhan's eyes reach the face, he halts his breathing for a second. 

It's not how handsome the stranger is that makes him blush even harder, but how the handsome stranger is practically ogling at him. He has a smirk plastered on his face. A face with defined features, and the prettiest set of pink lips.

Luhan breaks the intense eye contact and abruptly returns his attention to Chanyeol. 

"C'mon! Just go and ask him if he would like to help," says Chanyeol as he lightly pushes Luhan towards the direction of the guy, "after all, if he didn't wanna he wouldn't be so interested in what your banner says, uh?" As usual, Chanyeol has to joke in awkward situations.

"Haha yeah you're right." Damn it, Yeol.

Luhan counts to seven before he goes straight to the ethereal man's table in a bee line. He's tightly holding his banner. 

"Hi! Uhm, w-would you be interested in helping me, I mean, we-ugh!" Luhan whines. He definitely isn't giving a great first impression, or so he thinks. "Would you be interested in donating toys for a great cause, sir?" 

He's sweating. 

"Indeed, I'm very interested." 

Holy shit. Luhan is one hundred percent sure his legs are trembling, the voice of the businessman in front of him is exquisite. He's internally screaming in delight at hearing the sexy deep sound.

"And you know, boy, I'm a kind soul. What if I want to donate more than a toy?"

"What?! Uh, I mean, amazing, sir!" Luhan wants to smack his own face.

"Of course," Luhan observes how the man rests his head on his right hand "just call me Sehun, by the way. I would like to donate approximately two hundred toys." Luhan eyes widen, and Sehun chuckles. "But I don't have them right now, do you think you could pay me a visit in my apartment sometime next week? I will make sure to have all you want and more." Suggests Sehun in an undeniable sultry manner. 

"That's very kind of you, sir-oh, Sehun!" Luhan does a serie of bows. He knows he might be getting himself in something more the moment he agrees, but it's not like he doesn't find Sehun attractive. Not only is he temptation on legs, but he also has a nice heart... Righ? "I'm Luhan! Ahm, would you mind giving me your phone number so then we can communicate and set a date for our meeting?" He doesn't care he sounds excited. He's close to drop his banner on the floor.

"Luhan." Sehun likes how smooth the pretty boy's name rolls off his tongue. Luhan feels a shiver run down his spine. 

 

Once he has Sehun's phone number, he saves the contact as Sehun. Just like that.

Maybe, just maybe, he adds a little heart right next to it later.

-

It was a Saturday when they met. It has almost been two weeks since Sehun and Luhan exchanged phone numbers and they haven't stopped sending each other text messages. 

It all started with a formal conversation, Luhan didn't want to cross any line. Sehun preferred to play safe. Yet, when Sehun sent Luhan a couple of emojis, the latter interpreted such as a signal to have courage and talk about other things rather than just sticking to the toys issue. It went well. 

Therefore, it's a Thursday night when he sends his good night message to the fascinating Oh Sehun.

Good night, Sehun^^v~   
take care and have sweet dreams!

He has learned that Sehun is twenty-eight years old and works as the CFO in the company of his family, the Oh's. Sehun currently lives alone in his apartment in Seoul. Plus, he loves pets, just like Luhan. He owns a dog called Vivi and he sends Luhan every now and then few pictures of him. The dog's fluffy! In return, Luhan sends Sehun pictures of his two cats, Zhu and Tom. 

Luhan swears he feels like he's in his own fairytale. 

He sighs, seeing the hour in his iPhone. Eleven pm. 

He has to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day. A good day, regardless. He agreed to visit Sehun the upcoming Friday- tomorrow. He's a little bit nervous, but he's happy to spend more time with his ideal man.

He drags himself out of the living room to his bedroom. He was watching a cheesy drama. Not forgetting to quickly send a good night message to his parents, he's been talking to Sehun a lot that he ends up sending his parents a text late at night. 

When he's about to lost himself in dreamland, his phone vibrates on the nightstand next to his bed. He groans, but his bubbling fury evaporates as soon as he reads the contact's name on the screen. 

Good night, angel.   
Looking forward to see you tomorrow~  
Ps. I may have one or two surprises for you ;) <3

Sehun's message makes him smile and he spends ten minutes trying his best not to send a heart back to Sehun. But he likes feeling wanted. 

-

"I've been waiting for you, angel" Sehun smiles at Luhan. Luhan blushes madly at the pet name and is surprised when Sehun wraps his arms around him, giving him a hug. 

Nonetheless, Luhan momentarily closes his eyes enjoying the moment. 

"Hi, Sehun. Are you, ah, ready? To, you know, show me tons of toys." Luhan doesn't like being the one to break the physical contact. But, he forgets about it when Sehun caresses his cheeks. 

"I will, Lu. Be a little patient please," Sehun coos at Luhan "you're reminding me of Vivi. That brat." 

"Hey!" Luhan pouts "where is he? I was more excited to meet him than you."

"Forget about your surprises." Sehun fakes being offended. "I let a friend of mine go on a walk with Vivi. It's preferably if he's not here today. To be honest, he could distract us from what we're about to do." 

Luhan concludes that Sehun's deep voice is going to make him loose his mind.

"W-what are you planning to do?" Luhan feels stupid stuttering.

"Please follow me." Is all Sehun says as he gestures Luhan to take his hand. 

Luhan is unsure. But before he can't reject Sehun's hand, the latter grips Luhan's. 

They are moving quickly, Luhan doesn't get to see the interior at all. They pass the kitchen and the living room, then they are facing fancy stairs. Almost like the ones that can only be seen in movies. Well, he has great taste, Luhan thinks.

"Come on, Lu." Sehun tugs Luhan's hand to silently tell him to hurry up since Luhan had a tad of a hard time to keep up with Sehun's steps. 

They successfully reach the second floor, and Sehun guides them to the right. 

Luhan can't help but think that he's definitely going to receive a massive reward, after all, he's been good with Sehun so of course he's going to get incredible toys... Right?

Luhan barely notices that they're, in fact, walking into Sehun's room. Where, strangely enough, there are no toys in sight. Or so Luhan thinks. 

His train of thoughts is interrupted when Sehun pushes his back against the wall and rests one hand on his waist and the other one caresses his cheek. They're close, and Luhan can't help but stare at the plump lips right in front of him. 

"Listen, Lu..." Sehun briefly bites his lip "You know you're gorgeous right?" 

"A-Am I?" Luhan blushes.

"Of course... Let me prove it".

Luhan feels like he's dreaming. This can't be possible. The man he's been fantasising about for the last few weeks is looking at him with lust filled eyes, and even admiration? He shakes his head.

"Why? I mean, Sehun..." Luhan slightly pushes Sehun's shoulders "W-What are you trying to do?"

"Isn't it obvious, Luhan? I want you" Sehun looks directly into Luhan's eyes "Ever since I saw you at the coffee shop I can't stop thinking about you, your sparkling eyes, your pretty long eyelashes, your cute little nose, your luscious lips" Sehun licks his own lips, a clear sign of exasperation "heck, I even adore that fluffy mess of sandy blonde hair of yours".

"For real? A-Are you serious?" Luhan questions.

"Luhan, I've never been more serious. Just say yes and I will shower you with love." Sehun pauses for a brief moment, "I promise to put certain toys to use. After all, that's why you're here in the first place. Yeah" He chuckles.

Luhan gulps, but it doesn't take too long for him to make a decision. All his life he's been playing safe, why couldn't he have a little bit of fun? Sehun has a great personality, for sure, and he knows that Sehun has a fantastic body under the suit he's wearing. He'd love to explore it.

"Alright, I... I want you to shower with love, as you said" Before Luhan can say anything else, Sehun kisses him. It starts as a slow, sensual kiss. And Luhan just lets his own self be controlled by Sehun. Then, Luhan opens his mouth to invite Sehun to make the first tongue contact. When that happens, Luhan moans and simply says "Please".

Sehun unlock their lips, "Please what, Angel? Eager to start?" But he doesn't tease him a lot. Sehun grabs Luhan by the waist and leads him to the spacious bed in the middle of the room. He orders Luhan to sit down, and he's satisfied when the other obeys with no protest. Luhan's perfect, he thinks.

"Now, my dear Lu, why don't you take off your clothes so I can kiss all of you, hmm?" 

"Ah, yes" Luhan whines, all of sudden he feels hot and he can't wait for Sehun to make him feel better. He bits his lips and starts with taking off his plain white t-shirt. He struggles when it's his pants turn, since he's sitting, but he works fast and just when they're off he lies on the bed. Luhan tosses his red boxers to somewhere in the room and grabs his legs by the knees, exposing his pink hole to Sehun. He no longer feels shy, but needy. 

"What a beautiful sight," Sehun's captivated. He walks towards Luhan and crawls into the bed. Once he's close enough, he chooses to use his thumbs and caress the puckering entrance just for an instant. He then moves his hands to massage Luhan's perfectly shaped globes. 

"Ah" Luhan moans once he feels Sehun hands moving from his ass to his dick, moving in a calm pace. Tugging and squeezing. 

"We're just getting started, Lu" Sehun hands travel to Luhan's upper body and his fingers brush against hard, pretty nipples. Luhan's way too into it, he grinds against Sehun. Luhan's not holding his knees anymore, he's gripping the sheets, that gives Sehun advantage to play with Luhan's sensitive buds. Sehun pulls and twists the, making Luhan whimper. 

Luhan wants to whine when Sehun removes himself from the bed and goes to his closet to search something. Luhan watches Sehun's back, and he thinks about how lucky he is. When Sehun's facing him, he spots a large black box. He waits for Sehun to return to be on the bed with him. 

"I'll give you two options, tell me what you prefer alright" 

Luhan raises his eyebrows, but nods anyway.

"Violet or silver?" 

"Why is that so random..."

"Just answer"

"Silver" Luhan answers, he's puzzled. 

Sehun doesn't reply, instead he starts taking his own clothes off. Luhan's salivating, the man's body seems carved by the most experienced sculptors and his dick has to feel fantastic, its size is ideal. Sehun simply smirks at Luhan's awe and crawls back into the bed and places the black box besides the dazzled boy. 

"Now, Angel, relax because the real fun is about to begin" Luhan shivers under Sehun's piercing gaze, but he's not afraid. He's ready to take everything Sehun has to offer. He wants all the pleasure Sehun has to offer. 

Sehun grabs Luhan and positions himself so that his darling's legs are hugging him. He gives Luhan a quick peck on the lips before he opens the black box and gets a lube, a metallic silver dildo, a single feather and a butt plug. He throws the box to the floor, and places the toys where the box was. 

"Oh, are you going to use all of them with me, Sehunnie?" Luhan's tone almost sounds mocking, but his eyes reveal how horny he is. He smirks.

"Yes, Lu. I will make you feel so good that even the neighbours will know it".

Luhan moans a "Please, fuck me." To which Sehun replies, "You think I won't, bitch?" And Luhan's eyes roll back into his head. 

If there's something that makes Luhan weak its dirty talk. Sehun was so sweet at first but upon seeing how kinky he is, Luhan swears he just won the lotto. 

Sehun takes the lube from the bed and squeezes a generous amount, his fingers dripping. Then, he presses his fingers against Luhan's hole. Inserting one finger, feeling his lover clench. After Luhan tells him to add more, Sehun doesn't hold back. He ends up shoving three fingers up Luhan's entrance. 

"Look at how well your hole's taking my fingers, huh?" Sehun teases, "Want to see what more it can fit?"

"Oooh, yes Sehun, please Seh-Ah!" Luhan screams when Sehun brushes his sweet bundle of nerves as he takes out his fingers. Luhan raises his head a bit to observe how Sehun is coating the silver dildo with lube. And almost as soon as he rose his head, he's back to his original position upon feeling the dildo penetrating him. He's panting. Sehun is moving the toy in such an exquisite manner, making sure it hits Luhan in the right places. 

At this point, Sehun is sure that other people may know what they're doing, Luhan's screaming. Luhan's lost in pleasure, he couldn't care less. Sehun's teasing him by going fast, then slow, edging him. Luhan's length already wet with precum, and he knows it's a matter of seconds before he comes. Unfortunately, Sehun removes the dildo from him and he's sure the sound he made resembles a crying one. 

"Sehun! No! Ngggg, why did you stop?" Luhan's eyes are wet. 

"Shhhh, Angel, aren't you my good little bitch? Hmm? I'm not over yet," Sehun laughs darkly as Luhan sniffs. He puts the dildo down and grabs the single feather. It's white, and it looks innocent. But it's far from being like that. "I will play with you as I please, and you won't cum until I say so".

Luhan should've known. He can only close his eyes when he feels the tickle from the feather on his hole. And it's torturing him how sexy it's that Sehun's taking his time, making sure to make him feel the feather in the most delicious ways. However it's when the feather touches his cock when he couldn't contain it, he slips a low moan of pleasure. He contracts his tummy, the sensations are overwhelming. And he definitely's not ready when Sehun's mouth engulfs his dick, and the feather keeps pocking at his asshole. 

Luhan cries out, Sehun's so good. 

Sehun trails his tongue from the base to the tip, dipping into the slit. Then engulfing again, Luhan's dizzy with how fantastic his dick feels being engulfed in a moist heat. Sehun goes up and down, sucking hard, tasting the precum. Sehun's enjoying it, too. The way Luhan's legs wrap around his head. But before Luhan reaches his climax, he pulls back with an audible pop. He presses the feather hard, and pulls it out too. 

Luhan's panting, he looks up at Sehun with dry tears on his face, yet sparkling eyes. He's waiting for more. 

"You taste incredible, Lu" Sehun tells the little vixen. "I think it's enough play".

Sehun firmly places his knees on the bed and put Luhan's leg up on his shoulders, making the boy yelp. Luhan's eyes widen when Sehun thrusts himself in with one swift jerk of his hips. Sehun grips Luhan's hips tightly and pounds into Luhan at a quick pace. Both of each other's moans can be heard in the room alongside the sound of Sehun's balls smacking against Luhan's plump ass. They continue like that for a couple of minutes. Luhan's so fucking close, but he knows he can't cum just yet. It doesn't help him either how Sehun's whispering things into his ear... "You feel so good, Angel" "I could fuck you for hours" "Don't hold back your moans, let them know whose bitch you are". Luhan's blushing. 

"Do you want to come, Lu?" Sehun finally says it.

"Yes! Ah, yes please! Aaaaah! Please!" 

"Cum for me, kitten". That's it. Luhan comes hard, streams of cum splatter on his stomach. And Luhan knows Sehun close, the way his fingers tighten more around his hips. Sehun thrust into him and a few seconds later he groans, releasing in Luhan's ass. He collapses on top of Luhan, not stopping as they ride out their orgasms. 

It doesn't matter to Luhan how much of a sticky mess they are right now, he grabs Sehun's face and kisses him. "Thank you". He barely whispers. 

"Are you shy now?" Sehun asks as he's slips out of Luhan. He takes the forgotten butt plug from the bed and pushes it into Luhan, causing him to bit his lips. Something sensual in how Sehun keeps his cum secured inside him. 

"Well, maybe a little bit" Sehun smiles at how adorable Luhan looks, sleepy with pink cheeks and glowing like someone who got the best fuck in his life. 

"No need to, I've seen it all and there no reason why you should feel ashamed or anything". Sehun assures him. "Let's sleep for a while". 

"But, Sehun... Can I ask you something?" Now, Luhan's extremely shy. Sehun's confused but let's him speak. "Did you, ehem, did you really plan giving me toys- as in toys for kids or was that just a excuse to make me come to your house?"

Sehun laughs loudly, he almost forgot. "Don't worry. While it's true it was sort of an excuse, I actually have intentions to give you the the two hundred toys. I sent my assistant to buy them today, and let him took Vivi out for a walk. They must be here later at night or tomorrow morning. You can stay, know, to see the toys -any of them". He winks. 

"What if I want to stay, but then keep visiting you, Sehun?"

"You can do as you please, Angel. I'm not kidding when I say I'm interested in you". At that, Luhan giggles. He decides that the college project will not only make kids happy, but he just found his own happiness too.


End file.
